Remant
by akel
Summary: After Ghost Girl's defeat, invaders still roam the earth. Ayane is dealing with an emotional crisis meanwhile the invaders, acknowledging their damnation, seek vengeance against AEGIS and all living GKs.


Remnant: The Awakening

Ayane sits on the rooftop of an abandoned building, with her legs hanging over the edge the ledge. Although it was getting late, the seemingly mile-high view still provided a pretty good outlook of the city and the people that roamed the surface of the streets. Typical day exactly like any other she thought, some who walked on were laughing, others crying, and others completely emotionless to all that was going on around them. Yet all are ignorant to the truth of what we really goes on in the streets of Japan.

Another day, another loop in the system. Just one more cycle of routines to complete before a new day emerges and the same things are done once more. They have no idea of how much of machines they really are. Plain and simple bots and scripts ignorantly stuck on repetitive task. Living life lower than we're supposed to be, aren't we the ones with the brains? Yet the birds seem to live their shorter lives happier than we live our long ones. Stressed out with millions of things gyrating our minds at once, slowly engulfing our sanity. Some can't handle what a mess they made of themselves, so they go insane. Others enter a state of silent insanity, making themselves more dangerous to themselves than anybody else. What exactly are we trying to accomplish? Everyday technology advances and we push harder to reach new goals with bursting aspiration, but when will we finally reach the pinnacle of whatever we are killing ourselves for? When will humanity rest and live care free … like the birds, satisfied with all they've accomplished?

She sighed as her monologue was abruptly ended by the seemingly loud vibration of her cell phone. She reached for it and then paused for a few second. Without even answering, she knew who it was on what it was about. An assignment was long over due. It had been a few days since Reiji had last called her. Ever since she'd stopped the mammoth like invasion by defeating the ghost girl, the number of invaders seemed to be drastically diminishing. What harm can the remnant of the invaders possibly cause, why don't they just give up to the fact that they have lost and are stranded? As she reached for her phone, she wondered why she often risked her life in silent defense of mankind, the very thing she is most disgusted with. Her hand receded for a slight moment before this time moving it to fully grasp the phone. It was inevitable that she dealt with this regardless if she felt like doing it now or not. After about the 8th shake reluctantly she opened the phone and put it to her ear.

"……….. need you at the old oil ……………. lake …….. "

She quickly pulled it away from her ear because of the piercing hissing and static that accompanied her orders. It was obviously Reiji's voice, but the disturbance in the background was unexplainable and highly unusual. Despite the noise, she knew where she had to go. Leaving for her destination at a slower speed than normal, she climbed onto her new bike and traveled on the outskirts and empty streets of the city to avoid being around the people who loitered the streets. (I refer to motorbikes as bikes because it sounds cooler :p)

She spun her bike making a 180 degree turn as she slammed the front brake pedal. She got off her bike as her hands dived into the deep dark pockets of her jacket. As she entered an open door on the side of the building, she could hear the echo of her footsteps resonating in the area. The lights in the building flickered on and off as if it were running on only 2 or 3 weak lights. The disgusting scent of the strange substances pummeled her as she entered, and her face grimaced because of it. She became more cautious with every look around the room, certainly if there were invaders here, they would have already sprung out. She closed her eyes fighting the fear that tried to rise in her heart, because she realized what she had just stepped into.

The door slammed so hard it could have probably been heard from a mile away. The lights finally went out for good and the squeals of old machinery and were replaced by synchronized footsteps marching at high speeds. After a few seconds they stopped completely with just 2 or 3 moving at the backlines of the assembled mass. It was obvious that she was surrounded, utterly flanked on all sides. Ayane bowed her head as the clanking sounds of loading guns overflowed the room.

"What…one … two hundred? I've killed more of you in worse conditions than this. You call this an ambush?"

The invaders began charging there weapons creating glowing pink illuminations of energy, all aimed towards the lone gatekeeper standing in the heart of the room. In the glisten of an eye Ayane pulled her hand out of her pocket revealing a phone. Its LCD enlightened the room like a flash light as pinkish imitation gate opened and fire surged and gushed out of the revolving rings. She turned in a full circle spreading a stream fire on the front line of the invaders in the room. The corpses of those who had not crystallized burned with a bright orange flame giving light to the once darkened room, surrounding Ayane with fire. More and more invaders swarmed the room through the windows and through the doors each chanting a different phrase. She reached for another phone and began typing the code to unlock the gate. Her eyes frantically dodged back and forth around the room looking for an escape or a strategic for her tactical advantage. She was not equipped to relinquish this many advisories, although she was in worse predicaments than this many times before. She simply wasn't in her right mind lately, that's the only explanation she could give for falling into such a dilemma.

"Where the hell is that idiot when you need her," she whispered under her breathe.

She tossed the fried phone in front of her and reached for another. This one would have to count, it was the last she had in her jacket. The assault began against her as the invaders began to rapidly fire. A split second before the initial slug would fragment her, she tosses her last phone out to unleash a lavender colored gate. It was the gate of reflection, one of her prized pieces of code. The rings bounced off of the gate like rubber with reversed velocity. Each shot returning back to its owner producing a large explosion forcing her to turn of face to behold the army flocking behind her. She turned to deal with impending onslaught behind her when she noticed her bike being torn to pieces by the invaders outside. They had led her on a suicide mission into a burning oil factory ready to blow…


End file.
